


Daytime Moon

by petiteclover



Category: Monkees, The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1960s, F/M, Folk Music, Greenwich Village, folkie, photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteclover/pseuds/petiteclover
Summary: A short fanfic about a 21 year old photographer named Sadie who lives and works in Greenwich Village in the early 1960s. She happens to bump into pre Monkees fame Peter Tork, who lived and worked as a folkie musician during that time.
Relationships: Peter Tork/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Sadie brushed the hair from her bespectacled blue eyes as she fumbled around in her nap sack, searching for her camera. She knew she'd need it out before she reached her destination for that evening, the infamous "Night Owl Cafe." She heard talk around the village that there were going to be some great acts on the stage, including The Lovin' Spoonful. Sadie just adored the sound of the Spoonful and had a bit of a fascination with the lead singer, John Sebastian. She had only met him once before, while doing a shoot for the Village Voice, a local folkie newspaper. They had said as much as, hey how are you doing? to one another, but ever since then she had a interest in anything and everything the band was doing. Just as Sadie was about to hustle across the street to get to the "Night Owl" entrance, a lanky guy with light reddish brown hair bumped right into her, knocking her bag off her shoulder. As she began to try and compose herself the freckle faced guy who had knocked her over reached out his hand to her. She took it, shocked that he didn't just proceed on into the club. "Hey, geez I'm really sorry about that, I'm such a klutz." He said with a warm smile spreading across his face. "Oh, it's alright, I'm not too bruised and battered." She replied with a teasing look. "Are you going into the club? I'm always following the Spoonful around town." He reported happily. "Yeah, I really dig the spoonful too, I think John is just great." Sadie replied with a slight twinkle in her eyes, the reddish imp noticed. "I'm Peter by the way, I'm a musician too." He announced while pulling a goofy face. "Huh, who would have guessed, with that banjo strapped across your chest." She stated while rolling her eyes in jest. "Yeah, I guess that is kind of obvious, huh?" He chuckled to himself. "I didn't catch your name." "Oh, I'm Sadie." She said kind of shyly. "Well, it was nice meeting you Peter. I need to get inside so I can get some photos of the band!" "Is it a hobby or your job, this photography business?" He glanced at her again with that dopey look on his face. "It's my job, I work for the "Village Voice" as a freelance photographer. I don't get paid much but I love being able to shoot bands around town." She answered assuredly. "That's incredible! It sounds like a pretty sweet gig to have." Peter replied as he swung open the heavy door to the club, letting Sadie walk in front of him. "Yeah, I've always enjoyed photography and it was such a sweet deal to get to put my skills to good use." She said as she took a quick glance around the cafe, eyeing a spot at the front of the stage. "So, I guess I'll be seeing you around then? I live on Bedford street in the village with my roommate, Lance. Do you live around here?" He shouted over the hustle and bustle of the cafe. "Oh yeah, I live on Macdougal street in a cramped apartment with two girlfriends of mine. It's not the best place but it's cheap." She retorted. "I guess you better get up to the front before all the seats get taken." He said, gesturing toward the front of the stage. "Yep, I better hurry then." She agreed, while semi waving to him as she walked forward. But before she could completely turn to leave, Peter took her hand and asked if he could walk her home after the show. Sadie at first looked confused and then nodded her head in agreement, not use to getting so much attention from the opposite sex. She then started a second time for the front of the room, grabbing one of the last chairs available.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Spoonful's set came to an end and everyone around her was applauding, Sadie quickly stood up to get one final shot of the guys. She was surprised it was already twenty five after eleven when she peered down at her wristwatch. She knew she would have to book it to her apartment if she was going to get the prints done in time for tomorrow's deadline. She gathered up her camera and extra rolls of used film and closed the latch on her bag. She had been so lost in thought she completely forgot about the nice young man who had offered to walk her back home. She couldn't spot him because of all the chaos of people leaving the club in a rush. She assumed he had forgotten about the invitation and proceeded to walk out of the doors, breathing in the cool fresh air, which was lovely after being in a stuffy club for hours. It wasn't too far from the club to her apartment but Sadie was always somewhat wary of walking alone at night. She'd heard awful stories about women getting attacked or robbed while making the venture home alone. But she knew she didn't have much of a choice, she had to get home and start working on her film before tomorrow came.  
Sadie knew that walking on the sidewalk with the most light was the safest bet, so she mustered up the nerve and started down Macdougal street towards her apartment. After a while with no shifty looking characters in sight, she assumed she was in the clear. Just as she was thinking this, a large man with ripped jeans and a long trench coat leaped out at her from behind some trash cans. Sadie let out a small shriek as he put his hands out and asked for some spare change. She quickly shook her head no and continued on her way, glad that he hadn't been an actual attacker. As she continued to gain her composure she glanced at a brightly colored palm reader's shop and noticed the reflection of a very familiar looking guy standing beside her. She slowly turned her head to see Peter standing at her side, slightly out of breath.  
"What happened, I thought I was supposed to walk you home?" Peter asked in breathless confusion.  
"Oh, I just thought you'd already left because I couldn't find you." Sadie said apologetically, while pushing the hair away from her face and glasses.  
"I looked around after the set ended but you had just disappeared, I thought you had left me high and dry." He said jokingly.  
"Well, I'm really sorry about that. I did want you to walk with me but I didn't have much time to wait around. I have to get home and start working on these prints." She said gesturing to her bag of rattling film canisters.  
"Well, at least let me walk you the rest of the way." He insisted, grabbing onto her elbow lightly.  
"Sure, I wouldn't mind that, I don't like walking alone at night to be honest." She agreed while wrapping her coat tightly around herself.  
After about ten minutes of walking and chatting a little bit, they reached her small and cramped Macdougal street apartment. Peter walked Sadie to her door, just to be sure she got in alright. Sadie placed the key into the lock and slowly opened the creaking door, trying not to wake her sleeping roommates.  
"Well thanks for walking me the rest of the way, I really appreciate it." She said, a warm smile spreading across her face.  
"Anytime, it's the least I could do after you ran into that freaky guy on the street earlier. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." He replied while lightly touching her shoulder with his hand.  
"Well, I better get to work on these or my boss will blow up at me tomorrow." She said somewhat eagerly.  
"Okay, I'll leave you to it then. Maybe I'll see you again soon? I'm playing at Kettle of Fish tomorrow night!" He announced triumphantly, while looking directly into her bright blue eyes.  
"Well, it depends on what my next assignment is and I don't find that out until tomorrow afternoon. Is there a way to get in touch with you?"  
"Umm, well, I live on Bedford street in apartment 223. We don't have enough money for a phone right now though, so you could just drop by. If I'm not in then I'll either be on the corner of Macdougal street or at cafe Wha?" He replied matter of factly, with another goofy smile on his animated face.  
Sadie smiled and nodded in agreement as she started to close the door behind her, but just like before, Peter sneakily grabbed her arm and gave it a little squeeze. Making eye contact with the shy brunette and copping a dopey grin before rushing back down the apartment hallway, banjo swinging on his back.  
Sadie closed the door and let out a light sigh as she ran through their wonderful conversations in her mind. She truly liked Peter and hoped that they would have a chance at another meeting soon. Then, as quickly as her mind had wandered, it snapped back to reality and the enormous task that laid in front of her that night. She set to working on developing her film and spending a long night in her makeshift closet darkroom, trying not to pass out from the noxious fumes. Hoping she could finish her assignment in time for the afternoon deadline when the Village Voice would go into print.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of cooking filled the morning air as Sadie slowly opened her eyes a crack to check the time. It was about 7:30, she hadn't overslept. After spending all night developing photos for the impending article for The Village Voice, she hadn't had any time to eat. The aroma of coffee and toast made he mouth water as her stomach rumbled in agreement. She rolled off her bed, still wearing yesterday's clothes and headed for the kitchen.   
"Hey Sadie, looks like you pulled another all nighter." Her friend Caroline stated, giving her the once over and noticing her lack of pajamas.   
"Yup, I feel like I never get any sleep sometimes." She replied as she pushed the hair out of her eyes.   
"Maybe you need to learn to manage your time more wisely." Her other friend and roommate Kathleen offered in a sarcastic tone.   
"Haha, you guys are so funny! You know I don't have a choice, I get the assignments to shoot bands and they only play at night."   
"It just seems so unfair that you have to work in these conditions." Caroline lamented as she stirred her coffee.   
"If you were a man, they wouldn't give you such shitty assignments!" Kathleen protested, waving her fist around for extra emphasis.   
"It's fine, I like being a photographer and it's really not that horrible working all night." She stated groggily.   
"So, who was the guy that walked you home last night?" Kathleen snuck in the question quickly and gave a mischievous grin.   
"...how did you even hear that? I thought you both were fast asleep." Sadie questioned, a little perplexed.   
"Hardly, we probably got in a half hour before you did. We went out to a club last night after work." Caroline stated matter of factly.   
"Oh. Well I don't know him very well, we just met, his names Peter and he's a musician." She gave a slight smile at the mention of his name.   
"Is he cute or what? I didn't get to see him!" Caroline asked, moving to the chair closest to her. Sadie gave her a flippant expression before burying her face into her hands.   
"Come on Sadie! Tell us what he looks like, I'm dying to know." Kathleen added, standing directly in front of Sadie with her arms crossed. Sadie sighed and raised her head to peer at her two friends staring at her with determination.   
"Yes, okay? He's very good looking and very kind. Like I said before, I just met him so I don't know everything about him."   
"Are you going to see him again?" The two friends asked in unison.   
"I'm supposed to see him again tonight, he's playing at the Kettle of Fish. I don't know if I'll be able to make it though, because of work." She stated sadly.   
"Screw work! You never get guys asking you out on dates. You can't stand this one up." Kathleen stated unequivocally.   
"Thanks for that vote of confidence, Kathleen." Sadie replied as she stared at the clock to check the time again.   
"Oh shit! I've got to get my prints together and change my clothes in less than ten minutes." She suddenly announced, as she poured the rest of her coffee down the small sink in the corner of the room. 

Sadie was barely ready when she ran out the door of her apartment building, haphazardly dressed and feeling a little out of sorts. She hurried down Macdougal street for several blocks before turning onto Christopher street and stopping in front of the Village Voice office building. She was always a bit anxious when it came down to the final hours before publication. She was never quite sure what the head editor would say about her photographs. She straightened out her button down plaid shirt and corduroy pants, took a deep breath and entered the building.   
As she approached the office of the head editor, Mr. Wolf she got an awful anxiety attack. She was sweating profusely and it was hard for her to catch her breath. The room felt like it was spinning around her and she didn't know if she could make it into the actual office or not. She took a few minutes to try and compose herself before getting up the nerve to enter his office.   
Sadie lightly knocked on the door before entering. A booming voice shouted, "Alright, come in!" She recognized it as Mr. Wolf, her boss.   
"Sadie, you finally have the photos for the Lovin' Spoonful spread we have going into print tonight?" He eagerly asked, while placing his lit cigar in the ashtray.   
"Yes, I got them all. I hope they are up to your standards." She quickly replied.   
"So do I. I don't have anymore time to spend on this article."   
Sadie reached into her bag and pulled out a stack of 5 x 7's and laid them across his desk. She patiently waiting as he went through each of them, only making an occasional huh or grunting sounds.   
"Hmm... these are actually really good!" He finally said, looking back at the anxious young woman. "I think we should definitely run these three in tonight's issue." He stated, as he pointed at three close up shots of John Sebastian.   
Sadie was confused by his choices. This was an article about the whole band, not just John. She felt conflicted and didn't know if it was her place to say anything. So, she just let it go, happy that she hadn't been rejected like she had in the past.   
"Take them down to Linda, she'll get them formatted for her article on the band." He ordered as he sat back down at his desk and picked up his phone. Sadie felt a wave of jubilation wash over her as she practically skipped down to Linda's office to deliver the photos. Once at her door, Sadie lightly knocked and peered into the room. She saw Linda hunched over her typewriter furiously typing out another one of her terrific articles on the music scene in Greenwich Village. Sadie had admired Linda from afar and hoped to one day be the head of the music department on the Village Voice. After handing in her photos and having Linda agree that Mr. Wolf's selections were odd, Sadie picked up her commission for the job and headed out of the office. She did find it weird that she hadn't been assigned another job right away, but Linda assured her it was just a slow night for music news. 

Sadie stepped out onto the sidewalk and noticed how busy it was, she began to wondered if she had enough time to catch one of Peter's sets at the Kettle of Fish. It had taken her a lot longer than expected at work and she noted the time as 4:30. She didn't know exactly when he was scheduled to play, so she decided to go by his place first. Maybe he would still be there.   
As she rounded the corner onto Bedford street, she noticed a lot of people just loitering around in front of the various apartment buildings. She tried to see if she could recognize him from any of the young men standing around, but no luck. The stairs leading up to his apartment were narrow and dark, the smell of mildew permeated the air around her. How could he stand living in a place like this, she wondered to herself. When she reached his apartment she knocked on the door, but no one responded. She tried several more times but to no avail. She decided to try looking on Macdougal street or at Cafe Wha?   
After walking quite a few more blocks to reach her own street of Macdougal, she spotted a familiar looking reddish brown haired young man, strumming his banjo. As she moved closer she could hear him interacting with the many people standing around. He kept telling jokes and pulling dopey faces that would cause the crowd to roar with laughter. He appeared to be very popular and someone that people enjoyed listening to. When he finished his rendition of the folk song, "Cripple Creek" he caught Sadie staring at him from behind a few other onlookers. He excused himself from the crowd and headed towards her, with a big grin on his face. He was wearing a red flannel shirt, torn jeans, and worn out old sneakers.   
"Sadie! I didn't know if I'd see you today or not." He said enthusiastically, pushing his straight long hair out of his eyes.   
"Yeah, well here I am." She replied awkwardly, trying not to blush.   
"Do you wanna go get something to eat or drink?"   
"Sure, that would be great. Do you wanna head into Cafe Wha?" She asked, motioning to the closest eatery.   
He nodded in agreement as they headed inside and grabbed a small table near the window.   
"So, how did your photos go over with your boss?" Peter asked, looking genuinely concerned.   
"Surprisingly very good. But..."  
"But what? Did something happen?" He gave her a puzzled look as a waitress come over and handed them a menu. After ordering, Peter continued prodding her for an answer.   
"Come on you can tell me, it can't be all that bad."   
"It's not bad really, it's just our editor doesn't get folk bands and he picked three shots that were close ups of John, not the entire band." She stated rolling her eyes in annoyance.   
"That is pretty rough. I'm sure the guys will understand, they won't blame you." He assured, placing his hand over hers. Sadie felt a little better, Peter seemed to have a genuine kindness about him that calmed her awkwardness. She felt like she could actually be herself around him, something she rarely felt around guys.  
As they took in the Cafe Wha? atmosphere and chatted while eating their dinner, which consisted of two ham and cheese sandwiches, the two started sharing more about each other. Sadie found out Peter had dropped out of college for the second time and wanted to try his hand at being a folk singer. Music was his one true passion in life and he felt like college was a waste of his time. He was hoping one day to be a big sensation like Dylan. But he said he wasn't holding his breath. Peter discovered that Sadie had also dropped out of college, unable to handle the rigid schedule and rules. She hadn't spoken to her parents since dropping out and hitching a ride to Greenwich Village earlier that year. She happen to get very lucky by landing a photography job at the Village Voice, when someone spotted her snapping photos of a local band. They offered her the job immediately and she accepted enthusiastically. 

As it began to get later, Peter realized that his next gig was coming up in a half hour, over at the Kettle of Fish. He was disappointed that they had to stop visiting but he really needed the money to pay rent. So he gathered up his stuff and left the tip for the waitress. He asked Sadie if she would sit through his set, then he could walk her back home. She agreed, not having any new photo assignment to take care of. Sadie watched with amusement as Peter charmed the crowd with his playing and wacky side banter. He really knew what he was doing as he passed his banjo around the room to collect any donations from the patrons.  
A few hours later and ten dollars richer, Peter was flying pretty high as he strolled back to where Sadie was sitting. At first glance he couldn't see her face, until he looked a little closer and noticed her head down, resting on her arms. She had dozed off, exhausted from the previous all nighter. Peter leaned over Sadie and gently stroked her hair, slowly waking her up. He helped to gather up her camera and bag, and lead her out the door and onto the sidewalk. Sadie groggily thanked him as they slowly made their way to her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later....

———

Sadie had really been hitting it off with Peter over the last several weeks of them knowing each other. Her typical day consisted of; getting her assignments from work, then, heading to any given club that said band was playing at and then getting the shots that were required for her job. After she finished up her work she would venture to whichever club Peter happened to be playing at that night. It had been a real dream come true for a shy and awkward girl like her. She never in her wildest dreams thought that a groovy guy like Peter would want to spend time with someone so square. She sometimes worried that she didn't really fit in well enough with his friends, but he assured her that they liked her just as much as he did. She'd have to take his word for it because she didn't see things the same way. 

Peter and his friends liked to sit around one of their apartments and play their latest tune for each other, usually while smoking a joint or dropping acid. Sadie still wasn't really comfortable around drugs, she didn't care if people did them but she was a bit hesitant to try them herself. She had been witness to the many side effects they had on people and wasn't willing to chance something like that happening to her. She had been horrified when one friend stripped completely naked and started running around the room in circles, shouting every profane word under the sun. Peter had noticed her uneasiness and took her home that night, telling her how sorry he was. She believed him and assured him that she didn't blame him for his friends strange behavior. But Sadie was starting to worry that sooner or later Peter would get tired of having to keep their relationship separate from his recreational activities and decide she wasn't worth it. 

———

"Hello...?" A faint voice in the distance called out as Sadie slowly opened her eyes. She could barely understand what they were saying as she got off her bed and grabbed Peter's oversized flannel shirt and threw it on. She slowly opened her bedroom door and saw a very familiar looking auburn haired guy standing at the fridge. Sadie quietly tip toed up behind him and lightly stroked the back of his freckled neck, sending his whole body into a shiver.   
"....woah!" He semi screeched. "Oh, it's only you."   
"What's that suppose to me?" She questioned him with an annoyed look on her face. "Am I not important to you anymore?"   
"Oh come on, you know I was only teasing you, silly." He stated, as he pushed her dark brown hair off of her face. They both just stood there for a moment, staring at each other, until finally embracing in a warm hug.   
Peter released her slightly and then gently kissed her on the nose, the cheek, and then finally planting a sweet and tender kiss on her lips.   
"Nice shirt..." he stated as he raised up his right eyebrow and gave her outfit the once over. Sadie began to blush and covered her face with her hands, trying to minimize her embarrassment. "Why are you blushing? It's fine, I don't care if you wear my clothes, I think it's really sweet actually."   
"I just feel so ... exposed." She coyly replied while turning to walk back to her room and put some pants on.   
"You don't need to feel embarrassed or shy, we've known each other for over a month now." He semi shouted to her as she changed in her bedroom.   
"I just don't know if I'm ready enough for any of that yet." She stated while brushing out the tangles in her thick brown locks. "I need to get to know you a bit more before we decide to start shacking up together."   
"Wait ... did you just refer to sex as shacking up?!" He questioned trying not to burst out laughing. "I thought only my parents said things like that!"   
"Haha, very funny. Sorry I'm not as confident and assured in that area of life." Sadie said, as she hurried past him to grab something to eat from the fridge.   
"Look, Sadie, I didn't mean to laugh or make you feel insecure about sex. I just feel like we're old enough to talk about things like sex and drugs and alcohol without skirting the issue. You know what I mean?" He said while rubbing his hand across her mid back as she continued to search for anything edible in her fridge.   
"It's fine Peter, I swear. I'm just a little nervous is all and I don't think I'm ready." She quickly replied as she grabbed a slice of white bread and the jar of peanut butter.   
"That's cool, I don't mind waiting for you to be more comfortable with me. It's really fine, I want you to know that. Okay?" He stated assuredly as she gave him a slight nod. 

After they had some breakfast of peanut butter toast, Sadie and Peter went out exploring the village together. Peter had a gig later that night at the Gaslight Cafe and Sadie was on assignment with the Village Voice to shoot musician and activist Phil Ochs at the Night Owl cafe. Peter said he'd wished he could come along with her to see Phil because he was a one of his favorites. So he made her promise to have a good time for the both of them. Sadie agreed while holding up her fingers in the Scouts honor hand gesture. As they began to part ways for the evening, Peter gave her hand a little squeeze like he usually did before leaving her. Sadie returned the gesture with a tight hug and peck on the lips. This led Peter to pull one of his goofy faces and leap in the air. Sadie began to laugh and Peter leaned in to whisper that he'd pick her up after his set was done and not to walk home alone anymore. Sadie then waved him off as they headed into two very different nights.


	5. Chapter 5

Sadie was excited to see one of her activist heroes in person. She had been a fan of Phil Ochs for quite some time now and when she was given the assignment earlier that day she nearly shrieked with enthusiasm, which surprised her co-workers. Sadie only wished there'd be a way she could hold a conversation with him, instead of just snapping some photos. She started wondering if there was a way she could get in earlier and find a way to get him one on one, even if it was just for a couple minutes. 

Sadie stopped in front of the Night Owl cafe to load the film into her camera, she was surprised that more people weren't standing around out front. Phil Ochs was a big deal around the village and he was gaining traction with the types of politically charged songs he was putting out into the world. She felt that he had incredible ideas and she wanted the opportunity to tell him so, now she just needed to find him before his set started.

When Sadie pushed open the Night Owl's front door a big waft of smoke hit her square in the face, she tried her best to hold her breath until she could get over the initial shock to her system that happened every time she entered an old club or cafe. Once she got in a little further, she noticed a big crowd of young people crowded around the stage area. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she hadn't come a bit earlier to beat the big crowds. As she moved in closer to try and spot Phil she saw that he was nowhere near the large mob of people but off in a corner of the room smoking a cigarette, alone. Sadie approached him with a bit of hesitation, not wanting to bother him too much before his set started. 

"Hello." She introduced herself, rather nervously. The dark haired singer looked up from his notes to peer at the shy brunette, then slowly formed a smile. 

"Hey, there. Did you need something?" 

"Oh, well ... not really. I just wanted to say that I am a big fan of your songs and I support your political ideas." She nervously replied. 

"Well, thank you. I never really know what to say to admirers of my songs. I'm just trying to bring light to what's happening in the world, that's all." Phil said while tapping the ashes from his cigarette into the tray on his table. 

"I really love your poetic lyrics, I appreciate that in an artist." She shyly declared while fiddling with her camera, which caught his eye. 

"So, you're a photographer then?" He asked pointing to her camera. 

"Uh, yeah. I actually am here on assignment to shoot your performance. I work for the Village Voice as their music photographer." 

"Well that's a noble profession, photography. You get to capture the world around us, preserve it for generations to come." He motioned for Sadie to join him at the table. She obliged and took the chair across from his.

"Wow, thanks I've never had anyone put it into such beautiful terms before."

"It's just the truth, photography is incredible." Phil replied while he glanced into her bright blue eyes, which were slightly hidden behind her black framed glasses. 

"Well, I didn't mean to take up too much of your time, just wanted to tell you how wonderful I find your lyrics. I hope you have a great set and I hope you don't mind me snapping some photos." Sadie cheekily replied as she started to get up from her chair. 

"Oh, you haven't been a bother at all, in fact I've really enjoyed our little chat. I hope to see you around the Village more often." He responded as he reached out and softly touched her hand. Sadie was a bit shocked at the attention another guy and not just any guy, but THE Phil Ochs was paying her. She politely smiled and turned around to find a spot closer to the stage.

———

After Phil finished the last song of his set for that night, the whole room filled with cheers and applause. Sadie thought his whole aura was magnificent and he really knew how to speak his mind and get a point across. She had noticed that throughout the set he would continually look her direction or give her a quick smile in between songs. She assumed he just did that out of habit and it wasn't anything beyond that.   
Sadie started to wind up her last roll of film and place it in her bag, she put the cap on her lens and headed towards the front of the cafe. She knew that Peter would be arriving soon to walk her back to her apartment, but she hadn't spotted him yet, so she stood off to the side to wait. She watched as lots of young people passed by and headed out into the crisp night air. After about ten minutes waiting around she started to wonder what was taking Pete so long, he usually was pretty prompt on picking her up. It was already 11:35 when she felt a light tap on her shoulder, she looked up expecting to see her boyfriend but instead saw the dark haired Phil standing there, arms crossed and dark eyes looking concerned. 

"Why aren't you heading home?" 

"Oh, I'm not supposed to leave the club until my boyfriend gets here." 

"Why? Has he got strict rules for you or something?" He quizzically asked. 

"No, nothing like that, it's just he worries about me walking home at night alone."

"Oh, I see, that makes sense. I didn't know you had a boyfriend though." He replies looking rather defeated. 

"Yeah, he's a great guy. Maybe you've seen him around the Village, his name's Peter Tork, he's a folk singer too." 

"Actually... I do think I've seen him at some of the local hangouts. He's a rather funny character, knows how to get the crowd laughing." He explains while lighting up a new cigarette and pushing the dark black hair from his brow. 

"Yes, he's quite the comedian around the Village I've noticed." She says, scanning the sidewalk through the cafe's window for Peter.

"Uh, I feel bad for leaving you here alone but I've got to be headed out. If you ever want to meet up sometime, talk music, here's my number." He states handing her a small scrap of paper before leaning in to kiss her cheek. In shock, the only thing Sadie gets out is a quick nod in his direction as he exists the cafe. 

Right as Phil passes by the window a familiar face suddenly becomes quite clear, it's Peter, standing outside looking somewhat upset. Sadie rushes out to see what's the matter. Peter doesn't say anything, just stares ahead unresponsive. 

"Peter, what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" She pleads, grabbing his arm and lightly squeezing it. "I don't understand..." 

"Why was he kissing you?" Peter finally asked, still not looking Sadie in the eyes. 

"Phil? He was just being nice." She answered, nonchalantly. "We weren't doing anything, we just talked about music and politics." 

"It didn't look like that's all you were talking about." He replied, walking at a quicker pace now. "I thought you were just supposed to photograph the musicians, not go on dates with them." 

"Pete, I don't know what you think happened between us, but it was nothing. We even talked about you and your act." Sadie stated, somewhat irritated at this point. "If you're going to try and make me out to be the bad guy, that's all on you."

As they reached the front of Sadie's apartment she was too annoyed to even look at Peter, so she hurried past him and headed through the front doors. Peter quickened his pace to reach her before she could get to her apartment door, lightly grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.

"Sadie.... look I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have just jumped to the worst conclusion. It just mad me so angry to see you with another guy, even if it was Phil Ochs, one of my favorite folkies."

Sadie stood there for a moment in silence not knowing exactly what to say, she was still feeling confused and upset by the distrust Peter had shown in her. Just as she began to speak, a single tear escaped her eye and landed on her smooth cheek. She reached up her hand to brush it away but before she could Peter wiped it gently from her face with his thumb, then lightly kissed the spot where it once lay. 

"It's fine Peter, I'm not really upset with you I'm just confused, I guess." She explained, fumbling with her apartment key. "I thought we trusted each other more than that." 

She finally opened the apartment door and slowly began to enter, not wanting to wake her roommates and turned to say goodnight to her freckle faced beau, who stood there with that dopey grin and big brown eyes, which made it very hard to stay mad at him for long.

"Well... goodnight Sadie. Will you still see me tomorrow?" He asked looking shyly at her. "I hope I didn't scare you away." 

"Of course you didn't silly." She cheekily replied grabbing the collar of his plaid button up shirt and planted a delicate kiss on his soft lips. "Does that answer your question?" 

Peter's eyes grow wide and a goofy smile takes over his entire face as he nods his head in relief.


End file.
